Allonswin Drabbles
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: So I decided to make this a Allonswin drabbles series. Most them are pretty random but that's what makes it fun. Updates will depend on when I get inspiration. Most of them will be posted on my tumblr before here just to let you know. And ALL of them are Ten/Clara which is why its called Allonswin Drabbles. Hope you enjoy them! And suggestions are appreciated!
1. Drabble 1: Brilliant Tasting Souffle

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who and never will.

_**Author's Note:**_ SO I've just started shipping Ten and Clara Oswald together. The couple name is Allonswin. Yes, I know the most common pairing with Clara is Whouffle which is Clara with all the Doctors like all of his regenerations And I know that people usually ship Eleven/Clara, but I just don't. For some reason, I just don't see Clara with Eleven. I would much rather see her with Ten. Personally I think their personalities would mesh really well together. There is no spoilers for any episode. This is just a random Allonswin ficlet I came up with.

Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

This can also be found on tumblr. There's a link to my tumblr in my profile. This has a picture that goes along with this story and its posted on my tumblr.

Oh and this is the first time I'm writing Clara so I hope I did a good job :)

* * *

"I didn't burn this one." Clara Oswald squealed to herself as she showed the Doctor her _un burnt_ soufflé. After all this time, she was finally soufflé girl!

"That's brilliant Clara." The Doctor smiled warmly at his friend.

"Now I just need someone to taste it." A thoughtful look crossed Clara's face at the same time a nervous one appeared on the Doctor's. While she was still thinking, he tried to tiptoe out of the kitchen. "Oh Doctor!" She suddenly cried in a sing song voice.

The Doctor winced but didn't turn around, knowing that Clara had that cute pout on her lips, one that she always gave to get what she wanted. And it _always_ worked on him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Will you taste it for me and see if it's good?"

"Er… I, uh, have to do something right now. Something to do with the, uh, TARDIS."

"Really? And what it that _something_?"

The Doctor tried to think of what excuse he could use, but when he couldn't find any, he sighed as he turned to face Clara. "Oh alright. I'll taste it."

Clara beamed, grinning widely, showing her dimple. "Thank you!"

With a spring in her step, she headed towards the cabinets to get a plate from there while the Doctor settled himself down at the kitchen table, wondering what he had got himself into. It wasn't that much longer until a plate was placed in front of him with a fork and he looked up at Clara who was looking at him with a 'well, what are you waiting for?' expression on her face. Sighing to himself, the Doctor picked up the fork and got a medium sized piece of the soufflé. He hesitated on putting it in his mouth and he took a glance at Clara.

"Well go on then, taste it," she said, a cute impatient look on her face.

He nodded, closed his eyes, and stuffed the piece in his mouth as quick as he could and felt the need to spit it out. But he didn't as he didn't want to hurt Clara. He didn't like hurting her. So he forced himself to swallow it. After doing so, the Doctor looked up at Clara to see a now hopeful look on her face.

"Well?"

"It's good," The Doctor said, grinning rather forcefully. Something Clara noticed. She always knew when he was lying. "Brilliant really."

"Doctor…" Clara gave him a pointed look.

"What?" he protested.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Really Clara…it's a brilliant tasting soufflé."

"Then have another bite of it if it tastes as brilliant as you say it does." Clara sat in the chair next to the Doctor, arms crossed over the baby blue dress that she wore.

"I will." And he did just that. But to show that he really wasn't lying, he ate the whole thing. "See? Brilliant!" He grinned.

Clara pretended to believe this as a thought came to her mind. "Thank you!" She put as much enthusiasm in her voice as she could. "I'm going to get you another piece!"

"You don't have to, Clara," The Doctor said nervously. "Really, it's fine."

"Oh, but I insist Doctor!" She grabbed his plate and winked, "Be right back with more of my _brilliant_ _tasting soufflé_."

As soon as her back was turned, he groaned to himself, slamming his head on the table. That's what he got for lying.


	2. Drabble 2: Opposite Sides

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who and never will.

**Author's Note: **As you read from the summary, I decided to make this story a drabble series filled all things Allonswin. And pictures that go along with the drabbles our on my tumblr. Not all of them will have one though. I'll just let the drabbles explain themselves so no summary for them.

Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the drabble. Again, if you have a suggestion for a drabble, don't hesitate to leave one in a review.

* * *

"Put the gun down, Doctor. Or I'll shoot."

Even as those words left her mouth, she couldn't help the shaking of the gun that was being held in her hands. Clara had to keep from crying out loud, biting her bottom lip while doing so. But she kept her face as serious as she could to show that she really _meant_ what she was saying. She had no idea what got them to this point…on the opposite end of a war that wasn't meant to happen. The Doctor that stood in front of her was unrecognizable. This wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. She should have followed through with what she _always_ told herself,

_'The trick is don't fall in love.'_

Then maybe she wouldn't be so scared to kill him so he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

The Doctor's eyes finally met hers and they had so much pain in them that Clara had to keep herself from crying. He hated this as much as she did, but obviously not enough to stop what he was doing.

"I'm sorry… Clara…" he whispered.

Clara didn't let her guard down but even then she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. "Me too, Doctor…" she whispered back. "Me too…"


	3. Drabble 3: Jenny

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who and never will.

**Author's Note:** Picture for this drabble is on my tumblr :)

* * *

Clara Oswald was sleeping beside her husband when she heard a baby cry. She went to get up as she yawned and used her hand to rub her eyes. Before she could get up though, she felt a hand being placed on her arm. Clara yawned again before meeting the eyes of the Doctor.

"I'll get her, go back to sleep," he told her softly, stroking her arm softly

She nodded, yawning again before she rested back down on the bed. "Thank you," she said sleepily before she went silent, falling back to sleep.

When she woke up a second time — this time being in the morning — she felt the side of the bed where the Doctor usually slept on but she couldn't feel him over there. Frowning and wondering where he was, she pulled the covers off of her and got out of the bed, running her hand through her hair. Since they had gotten married, there was another room that had been placed in their bedroom where their daughter — Jenny — who had only been born for at least a week, was sleeping. Figuring that was where the Doctor was, she opened the door only to stop when she saw a sight that warmed her heart.

The Doctor was sitting in a chair beside the crib and he had their daughter in his arms, talking quietly to her. It was so quiet that Clara couldn't hear what he was saying to her.

Clara smiled to herself, happy tears gathering in her eyes. Not wanting to interrupt the Father/Daughter moment, she turned around and went out of the room. Clara looked back at her husband and daughter for one last moment with a smile on her face before she gently closed the door.


	4. Drabble 4: Ellie Oswald

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who and never will.

**Author's Note:** Picture for this drabble is on my tumblr :)

This was supposed to be the third drabble but I messed up so its the fourth one instead :)

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be here, interrupting a private between Clara and her seeing her mother's grave.

But here he was just silently watching her with sad eyes. She wasn't looking at him but he could tell that she was crying by the way her shoulder shook.

The Doctor wanted to go over and comfort her but he stayed in the spot where he was and continued watching her. If she needed him then she would tell him to come over. And he would be over there in a heartbeat.

He hadn't known Clara Oswald for long but he knew he was falling for her…the way that he fell for Rose but this felt deeper somehow. He just couldn't explain it…

Finally Clara looked away from the gravestone, meeting his gaze. She gave a small smile as a tear dipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away

"I'm ready," she said softly as she met up with him halfway.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor gave her a concern look. "We can stay here as long as you want."

"Yea." She nodded. "I know…but I'm ready."

He gave her a nod back and held out a hand towards her. "Come on then."

Clara grabbed his hand, fingers curling through his. "Thank you for taking me here," she told him quietly.

"Of course." The Doctor squeezed her hand with a smile as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

Clara sniffed, rubbing her eyes again with her free hand. With that, they headed back to the TARDIS, her head on his arm.


	5. Drabble 5

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who and never will.

**Author's Note:** I don't know what to call this drabble, but it's set in the Day of the Doctor. How I think Clara and Ten will meet face to face. In Clara's third person POV of course. There are obvious Allonswin undertones. But anyway, enjoy.

* * *

When she first saw him appearing in the TARDIS, Clara Oswald recognized him immediately. How could she not? This was one of the many faces of the Doctor that she could remember as clear as if it was yesterday.

It was the Tenth Doctor.

Though this wasn't her Doctor, her Chin Boy, he was still the Doctor and Clara_hated_ it when this Doctor looked over at her and his eyes didn't flash with recognition, didn't get that spark in his eyes that her Chin Boy got when he looked at her. Ten was another one of the many Doctors who had never seen her echo…

After she saved him in the library, she could remember staying there, watching him from a spot where she remained unseen. She didn't know why she stayed. It was as if there was an unseen force, telling her to stay to make sure nothing else happened to this Doctor and so she stayed even as he turned to leave, looking in the direction of where she was, but not _seeing _her. Eventually she had to leave to go to her expected death, to be another echo… born to save the Doctor.

Ten stepped in front of her, blinking as she looked up at him, forgetting just how tall he actually was. Feeling the Eleventh Doctor's gaze on her back, Clara cleared her throat and held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Clara…Clara Oswald."

He stared at her before grasping it in his, and a familiar spark went up Clara's arm…the same spark that she got when her Doctor held her hand.

"Clara," he repeated, her name rolled off his tongue. It sounded different from the way her Doctor said it. if you asked how it was, she couldn't tell you. it was just was. He looked at her thoughtfully before he grinned. "Pleasure to meet you, Clara Oswald. I'm the Doctor." His eyes glanced back at Eleven, who was staring at the two of them, before looking back down at her. "Weeelll, one of the Doctors."

Clara couldn't help but giggle at that as she let go of his hand, "The pleasure is all mine." She beamed and he smiled back at her, and she couldn't help but feel as if this was the start of beautiful friendship.


End file.
